dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fyodor Karnov
Maester Fyodor Karnov '''is a former maester and instructor of abjurations and magic item crafting at the '''Imperial Academy of the Eldrtich Arts in Fologrod, in the eastern Ozmit Empire. He was the mentor and an old friend of Illucien Celenden. Description Appearance Fyodor is average height for a man of the Ozmit Empire; he stands about 5'10" with an average build. He was considered quite handsome in his youth, with his wavy black hair, his handsome beard, striking grey eyes. As an old man he still has an air of dignity, a hint of the man he was still visible. He tends to dress in simple, comfortable suits and wears a pair of spectacles to help him see. He has a long scar down the right side of his face, and another scar over his right eye; both remnants of an exciting life that feels like it was an eternity ago. Personality Fyodor is taciturn and observant. He speaks clearly and precisely, wasting few words. He is generous and gracious to his guests, and he is loyal to the few people he cares about. He hold ideals and "doing the right thing" in high esteem, and believes that one must do what's right, even if you hate yourself for doing it. Civilization depends on that; logic and ideals over feelings and emotion. Despite this, he is protective of his friends and cares deeply for them. He just wants what's best for all of them. Biography Background Fyodor Karnov was born in the years 326 AC in a small mining town in the southern reaches of the Ozmit Empire. He grew up friends with dwarves, and he cared for the horses of people who passed through town for a few extra copper. Always a bright boy, he would save up these extra coins until he could buy a new penny dreadful. He was a voracious reader with imaginative, active mind. In 337, When he was eleven, his town was saved by a band of adventurers. The group's wizard, an elf named Alundol, recognized some potential in Fyodor, who had led them into the mine where his family had worked for generations--something the grown men of the town were too scared to do. Fyodor would eventually leave his hometown with the elf and his companions, where the elf would teach him the basics of wizardry. When he turned seventeen in 343, Fyodor set out on his own adventure. He was a traveling wizard for seven years. During one of the last of these adventures, he saved a young barmaid from a warg attack. The two would fall in love. She left with him and, within a few months, the two settled down to open a book shop in 350 AC. When he was twenty-nine, in order to better provide for his wife, the pair moved to Fologrod when he was accepted into a position at the Imperial Academy of Eldritch Arts. After seven years, he had worked his way up the ladder to the position of a full Master of Abjurations in 362 AC. Their happiness was short lived. During the Blue Blight of 364, both Fyodor's wife and son were among the casualties of that horrific disease. There was nothing that could be done for them, he knows that, but a part of him has always felt a sense of dread and guilt. He misses them everyday. After a period of grieving, he hired on a housekeeper, Paulina Sparrow, shortly thereafter to help him with duties around the house. In 376, he met young Illucien Celenden at the academy. While the elf had many instructors at the Academy, he was closest to Fyodor. The old mage started to see Illucien like a son, and the two grew very close. When Illucien took a brief sabbatical in 380 for an elven holiday, he returned with a wife, Aluriel. Fyodor was overjoyed at Illucien's marriage and the two celebrated over drinks. He asked Illucien when children might be on the way. The elf was unsure. He attended Illucien's graduation in 384, and put in a good word to help him get a good, steady gig in the Academy. In 387, he retired altogether. His hand-selected replacement was his dear Illucien. As a way of honoring his former student, he gave the elf his old pocket watch, which the elf still carries to this day. The two parted ways as dear friends and Fyodor moved to Tolstov, where he would serve as an adjunct magical professor at the Alabaster University, '''bringing Paulina with him. In the Game In the late summer of 391 AC, he received troubling news from Illucien's cousin, '''Randir. There had been an attack on the family, and Illucien had "disappeared", running off with a drow woman. Nobody's sure what exactly had happened, or where they had gone, or why. Magic wasn't able to locate them. Their informants hadn't seen anything. Since Fyodor was an old friend of Illucien's, Randir hoped that Fyodor would inform him should Illucien contact him. Then, in the spring of 392, Illucien showed up at his door. The two had a happy, if stilted, reunion. Fyodor knew what he had to do, even if he didn't like it. Appearances Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 - '"To the Skies!" (mentioned only) * '''Chapter 4 - '"Business Old and New" Relationships Illucien Fyodor loves Illucien like his own son. He's been worried about the elf since he disappeared with '''"that drow" '''and wants only what's best for his former student. What Fyodor believes is best is sending him back to his family or, at the very least, getting him away from the influence of the drow woman and reunite him with his wife. He's looking out for Illucien in his own mind. But just because it's what he thinks the right thing to do is in this situation doesn't mean he likes it. On the contrary; he refused the reward the Celenden family was offering for Illucien's safe return. Chime The brash young half-elf wants him dead. Fyodor knows that. He understands why. He'd have done the same thing at his age. Because of this empathy, Fyodor held up his end of their bargain after turning over Illucien, he let them keep the magic items they'd found, and even let them go without notifying the authorities. Paulina His housekeeper, Paulina, is the only family he has left anymore. He'd kill to protect her. Character Information Notable Items * Grey Bag of Tricks [Taken by '''Theras] * Ring of Feather Falling [Taken by Chime] * Rod of Wonder [Taken by Two-Bit] * Various Spellbooks Human Abilities * Extra Skills * Extra Feat Wizard Abilities * Craft Wondrous Item: Evident from the fact that he was enchanting magical items in his office. * Scribe Scroll * Silent Spell * Summon Familiar: it's unknown what familiar Fyodor had, as he did not have it present during the events of the game, or at least not visibly so. Wizard Spells The following are spells he has been shown using or is implied to have from other sources in-game. Cantrips * Light * Mage Hand * Mending 1st-level * Feather Falling * Tenser's Floating Disc 2nd-level * Summon Nature's Ally II 4th-level * Confusion * Scry 5th-level * Sending Trivia * While Fyodor staunchly opposes Necromacy, it is not one of his opposed schools. This is due to the fact that he was taught magic by an abjurer as a young man and essentially inherited the elf's preferences.